Late night fights
by Zanavia13
Summary: It's ok to leave your work at home.


It was going on 1:00 AM. The streets were quiet with only a few cars still driving around to get to their destinations. The apartment building matched the streets scenery with most of it's residents sleeping away the days troubles. Only a few people were still awake including none other than King Ben himself.

"You know I invite you to stay at my apartment so we can be together. Not for you to bring your kingly duties with you." Mal emerged from the hallway. Her bare feet padded against wooden floor as she walked to more than exhausted boy slouched in the chair.

"And I invited you to move into the castle so we could see each other but you've turned down that offer more then once." He rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes and smiles lazily once he felt her rap her arms around his neck.

"You know how I feel about that," she rolled her eyes and sighed at how stubborn he was. She had no room to talk though. "Just come to bed you're obviously tired you can finish this in the morning"

"I have to finish this now Mal I can sleep when it's done." She slowly drew away from him running her hand frustratingly through her hair.

"Of course. That's what you always do." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist before she could retreat.

"Hey I'm up for cuddling and sleeping with my girlfriend anytime but-"

"But being a king comes with responsibilities. Responsibilities more important than me." She looked down at her wrist which he still help in his hand.

"Mal I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Her eyes were still fixated on her wrist before he moved her chin up to look at him.

"Mal you'll always be my main priority."

"It's honestly hard to tell sometimes."

"Mal I can't drop everything so we can be together."

"I'm not asking you to do that Ben. All I want is more of you... I feel like I don't get to be with you that much anymore.

"Well what can I do Mal?" His mood turned into exasperation taking her back a little. She wanted a conversation she didn't intend to annoy him.

"I just told you Ben what else do you want me to say?" She answered with the same irritation in her voice.

"Something that doesn't make you sound-"

"Sound what? Selfish, Full of myself, an attention seeker?! Do you think that because of my background?!"

"I never said any of that Mal, stop putting words in my mouth!"

"You're probably thinking all of this in your head. You just keep it in because you don't want to offend me but here's a news flash, I can handle it! Maleficent is my mother! I've heard it all Ben so I know I can take whatever you have to say to me!"

"Where is this even coming from? Mal you're thinking of all these negative things I wouldn't say any of this to you. You keep putting words in my mouth and you can't comprehend what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Oh I can't comprehend?! Says the person who can't understand that I feel like I come last in your life and that you don't care about me!"

"Mal I do listen to you but I can't help what's happening and that it keeps me busy!"

"Ok if you listen so well listen to this. Take what's yours and leave!" They stood frozen staring at each other daring the other to make a move. Finally Ben did he quickly put on his shoes grabbed his keys then walked towards Mal again. Thinking he was heading for his papers still left on her table she moved only to have him follow her and effortlessly throw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She punched his back repeatedly as he walked to her front door.

"Taking what's mine." She tried to fight the smile forming on her face but it didn't work.

"Stop making it hard to be mad at you."

"I care enough to make sure you're happy that'll always be my first priority."

"This is really sweet... But how about you put me down before I pass out because of the blood rushing to my head." He chuckled and set her down bringing her back to her 5'2" height.

"I'm sorry I make you feel like you aren't wanted."

"I know you love me... I just got really upset about it today I usually ignore it." She played with the collar on his jacket then wrapped her arms around his neck (as far as she could at least).

"Don't keep things in I want you to talk to me just hopefully we won't argue again." She giggled as he leaned down to kiss her. He snaked his arms around her waist holding her up so she could reach him without needing to strain her neck to him. He quickly took off his shoes and put down his keys before caring her to her room.

"I thought you needed to finish your paper work."

"Like you said I could do it tomorrow."


End file.
